Mini Challenge
by Mr.Tool
Summary: So, this was a mini challenge given to me by my good friend Kelloggs, I thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off but I think I did a good job for what it was.  Hope you like it gurl! Merry Early Xmas


So, this is for you Kelloggs... Hope you like it! (last time I take anyone up on a challenge . )

It was Christmas Eve, Jenna and Kendall sat around the fire place along with their beautiful little baby girl reading bedtime stories all snuggled up in a big blanket. Halfway into the 3rd story McKenna began to doze off, slowly leaning over to rest her head on her dad's side.

"Honey, are you ready to go to sleep?" Kendall asked, looking down at her beautiful little angel.

"No, daddy..I'm just resting my eyes."Mckenna said trying hard to not fall asleep.

"**Oh Yeah..** sweetheart. I know its been a **Big Night **and we all have a **Beautiful Christmas **to look forward to, but it's time for bed." Jenna said while leaning in to give her a kiss on top of her long brown hair.

"And** I know you know **that Santa will miss our house if you don't go to sleep." Kendall said, playfully tapping on her nose.

"But I'm not tired daddy." Mckenna let out a sleepy yawn while trying to keep those green eyes of hers open.

"As that one **Famous** song goes.. He sees you when your sleeping, he knows when your awake, he knows if your bad or good so be good for goodness sake." Kendall began to sing.

"I love when you sing daddy, even Christmas **Music Sonds Better With You**..wait how?" Mckenna asked confussed as to how it was possible.

"I have **No Idea**, maybe he's **Invisble **but even when he's **Worldwide **he keeps an eye on you." Kendall said while reaching out to grab her and carried her to her room. Jenna soon followed, rolling her eyes as Mckenna and Kendall went off singing the **Giant Turd Song.**

"Oh gosh, let me take** A Shot In The Dark** and guess that Uncle Ryan taught you that song." Jenna asked laughing at how ridiculous the song actually was.

"Yup and guess what mama,** If I Ruled The World **I would make everyone in the whole wide world sing it everyday.

"And now it's probably going to be **Stuck **in my head." Jenna said opening Mckenna's bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, just remember that your already a **Superstar** in our eyes and the **City Is Ours **for the taking as long as you keep your hopes and dreams alive baby girl" Kendall said walking over to her bed and pulled the bed sheet enough to lay her down then pulled the cover over her to tuck her in.

"Your daddy is right baby, now letsliftthat little head of yours and rest your head on your pillow pet." Jenna said, leaning in to help her then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my little angel, I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes ready for you the second you wake up." Kendall said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek then slowly leaned over to sneak a quick kiss with Jenna.

**"**

Good night daddy. Hey I got an idea, **Lets Stay In Our Pj's **all day tomorrow." Mckenna said, barely being able to finish the last sentence.

Both Kendall and Jenna looked over at their beautiful little girl and at that very moment it seemed like **Nothing Even Matteres**. Kendall wrapped his arms around Jenna and both walked out very quietly out her room and into the halfway. The second they were out the room Kendall grabbed Jenna's hand and quickly walked her over back by the Christmas Tree.

""**Someone's in a Big Time Rush**..I wonder how long it's going to take me **Till I forget about You'**re little song.." Jenna joked.

"**Your Not Alone**, I've been singing it ever since but lets forget about it for now. I want you to open a gift" Kendall said reaching down to grab a little box that was hidden behind a few other gifts.

"Aww baby. I told you I didn't want anything for Christmas. You and Mckenna are **All I Want For Christmas **Kenny."Jenna looked over at him very lovingly. Kendall got down on one knew and held the box up, Jenna knew right away what was going to happen next and was having a hard time holding back the tears.

"I know Baby, but I think it's time to** Elevate **our love and take it to the next level. I love you with all my heart, and I know I can **Count On You **to **Show Me **how much you **Love me, Love me **with all your heart and soul. Every time I look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours I end up falling in love **ALL Over Again **because your my one and only Cover Girl. Every day we spend together we seem to have the **Time Of Our Life **and I can't think of anywhere else I rather be then to **Be With You. **You have my heart **Paralyzed **with the love I have for you and Mckenna, and I would love nothing more to go from being just your **Boyfriend **and be **Any Kind Of Guy** you want me to in order to make you mine. **This Is Our Someday**, so lets make this an **Epic** night and meet me **Halfway there** by saying you'll be my wife. Jenna Smith, will you Marry me?" Kendall asked.

"Yes Kendall, I will." Jenna said reaching down and covered him in kisses.

THE END


End file.
